conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Quarantine
Quarantine When an city find's that it is quarantined,They soon find out why as zombies over take the city.A man then trys to save him,His brothers girlfreind and the remaining survivors from the zombies. Plot Ethan brown is in a job interview.He phones his brother'sGarry girlfreind Isabella.Isabella is at her freind's Sarah.Isabella says Garry is at his work.Ethan finds his old freind Frank.Frank says he works as an lawyer.Ethan gets news that an old man attacked and bitten an woman and her brother.Isabella then phones Ethan that an angry mob is trying to burst into Sarah's house.Meanwhile,An woman comes in and bites Sarah's hand off.Isabella screams and stabs the woman in the torso.However,the woman still runs at her and Isabella attacks her with an frying pan. Ethan and Frank head to Sarah's house.An zombie attacks them and Etahn manages to escape while Frank gives his own life.Ethan is chased by two zombies and gets to Sarah's.Isabella sobs as Sarah turns into an zombie.Ethan kills Sarah and he and Isabella then head to the hospital as Ethan's mother is there.They find her but she is eating an nurse.The pair are then chased by zombies and manage to escape with an doctor named Larry. Ethan decides they rescue Garry then Isabella's sister,Naomi.When they get to Garry's job,They are attacked by zombies.Larry is bitten and turns.Ethan manaes to rescue Isabella and they head to Garry's office.They barricade the door.Isabella finds out that Garry was involved in the outbreak.Ethan kills an zombie and the two then head to an abandoed subway. Ethan says that Naomi will be hideing.Naomi,However,Is stalked by her boyfreind Brian as he is an zombie.Naomi is bitten by an woman named Lauren.Naomi turns and eats an old man. Ethan says to Isabella that they should go to the local mall.Isabella says no as she sees an group of survivors hold up in a gun shop.Isabella is nearly shot and Ethan shouts at them.The survivors are revealed as Manny,Lucy,Noel,Frank and Zara.They head to the mall.Zara says she is pregnant.Ethan kills all the zombies in the mall.Zara is bitten but does not tell.She turns and attacks Lucy.Lucy kills Zara. Meanwhile,Isabella is chased by zombies.Isabella kills one and runs to the roof.She finds an shotgun and blasts Them away.Ethan sees her sobing.The pair decide the mall is not safe.They manage to get the others out of the mall just when the zombies burst in. They head to an medical center.Frank sees Lucy falling down and he go's to help her.However,The others abandoed them as the zombies come.When they barricade the entrance,Noel is raged and kills Manny.Ethan picks up an pistol gun and shoots him in the leg.Noel is then killed by him with an axe.Isabella is about to shoot herself til Ethan stops her. They are then nearly killed by a man and his wife.They are revealed as Harry and Madison.Madison tells them that an radio contact came from an mansion nearly out of the city.Then the zombies burst in and Madison is separated.Harry runs for her but is eaten by an zombie.Madison runs in a room and finds an zombie child eating her mother.The mother is named Diane as seen by her name tag.The girl is Nicole.Madison has not got the heart to kill her.However,Diane grabs her leg and bites right into her.Madison screams in pain. Ethan and Isabella then run into their car.Ethan then has an phone call from his brother Garry,Asking for Isabella.Isabella answers it and says that they are hideing in the blue lagoon disco club.Garry says he is trapped in a barn house.Ethan says if he is involved in the outbreak.He says no.He is then proven wrong as they find clues he was involved from the files. Ethan says to Garry never to speak to them again.Isabella is attacked by an zombie.Isabella grabs an lamb and smashes the zombie in the head.Ethan says to Isabella they are heading to Isabella's house.They head their and Isabella phones her father,John.John is out of the city.John says that there is an cave which eads to underground.It will lead them to out of the city.Much more to be addedd